The Bunny Hatch
by cjsmalley
Summary: My odd ideas file.
1. Chapter 1

The following stories are Odd Ideas and thus may never be continued or completed. They are up for adoption, the only requirement is that you keep the pairings, if there are any, give me credit where it is due and drop me a link.

These span all different fandoms. Enjoy.


	2. The Daily Prophet-Forming Family Verse

**Clippings**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**November 7****nd****, 1981; Daily Prophet Special Edition**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Vanquished!**

By Lois Kent

Ladies and gentlewizards, the Ministry has just confirmed that the Dark Lord is dead!

"We are unable to release how he was finally defeated," Mister Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, said at a press conference earlier, "But he is dead. We are now rounding up all the so-called Death Eaters and will be trying them under Veritaserum."

"Whatever for?" another Reporter asked as we were all wondering the same thing. The use of Veritaserum in trials is rare.

"We have reason to believe that the Dark Mark can only be taken while free from any coercion of any sort


	3. Second Chances How Clara Saved Everyone

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands._**

**Prologue:**

He made sure Clara was tucked in, in her very own room aboard the TARDIS, secure and safe. It was quite a stunt she pulled, traveling his timelines. The last one, the last companion who had done anything close…No. That time was locked away for a reason.

He walked down the hallway, looking at the doors of his former companions. The rooms were all online, all left the way their occupants left them. Either because he never got around to putting them in storage, like Tegan, Nyssa, or Mickey's, he couldn't deal with the thought of actually cleaning them because that was far too final, Adric, Ace, Susan's, or they still stood ready for returns, Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha's.

However, one stood apart from the rest, one was different. The door was unassuming and the room was the closest to his. He paused, tracing his fingers over the woodwork with a fond and tender smile. Sexy had taken quite a shine to this companion and had made the room accordingly. Little flowers were carved into the door, given life by color and shading.

He walked on, heading to his room. He entered and didn't even undress before falling into the bed and falling asleep.

Now, The Doctor was a bit of a zombie after a sleep cycle so he did not realize that his clothes did not quite fit him. He did not notice that he had seemingly grown a few inches, or that his hair was no longer floppy.

He did not notice the feminine items strewn around his room or his en-suite. Then as he stripped and prepared himself for a shower he finally caught sight of himself in the mirror and stared, shocked to see his previous face. He looked down and started. His previous body.

He ran out and back into his bedroom, looking around. His entire array of senses on high alert.

It hit him like a lorry; _she_ was all over his room, it was fresh and as if _she_ slept in his room, in his bed. _She_ was all over his room, traces of times that never really happened…

A jingling jangling sound started and reflexively he went to a table where a mobile phone sat, picking it up and looking at the caller identification. _She_ was calling.

Only, that was impossible. _She_ was in another universe…

He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear, asking hopefully, "Rose?"

"Yeah, 'm here." _Her_ voice replied, "Something happened hasn't it?"

"Where're you?" he asked, hoping, praying.

"With Mum and Dad, remember?"

His hearts plummeting he asked, "What universe Rose?"

"Ours, the primary one I mean…"

"Not Pete's?"

"No, he…Timelines shifted haven't they, you don't …Where did you come from?"

His brilliant Rose.

"Stay put," he ordered her, rushing out to the console despite being mostly nude, "Don't you dare move, don't wander off…I'm coming for you."

She snorted, "You really don't remember do you? 'm not gonna be wandering off for a while."

He froze, "What?"

"Not movin' so fast these days…"

"What?"

"Unless you roll me I suppose…."

"What? Rose, what're you talking about?"

"'m not tellin ya over the phone," she told him, "Did that once already, you ended up in a different star system and three thousand years off course."

He nodded, "I'm coming, just stay still."

"Alright Doctor."

**Part One:**

Clara found herself, once again, summoned to a meeting while asleep. This time though she had never met the person she was summoned by. The pretty young blonde woman smiled softly, averting her glowing gold eyes as she made tea.

"Oh Clara," the voice was soft and kind yet Clara knew the power that tone belied. It was comforting and familiar and like she was _home_. The feeling she didn't quite fit, that she was different and destined for something she could not yet understand had fully dissipated now.

"Oh, my sweet little Clara Oswald." The voice said as the blond sat down. Her lips weren't moving though as she was still smiling.

"Mum?" Clara asked hopefully, time travel could allow miracles after all. She had just met a woman that had been dead for centuries after all,

"In a way," the voice allowed, "I created you after all, sent you on the wind to this world and every world. One of my favored children."

"I don't, I don't understand…?" Clara admitted, accepting a cup of a golden brew and trying it.

"Oh course you don't, silly human you are." The voice laughed softly, "I am the Bad Wolf, the Goddess of Space and Time. I live within the heart of every TARDIS ever born and I live within the Doctor's equal and opposite."

"So, this body you're in here," Clara started.

"Is a mental image of Rose Tyler." The body, Bad Wolf, nodded, "She is currently unable to join us."

"And you claim you created me?" Clara's eyebrow rose, "And you have a body…Why would she let you possess her anyway?"

"Not possess her, merely share a body and mind," Bad Wolf corrected, "We live in symbiosis, we are one and yet two."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"If I manifest upon this plane in my full glory and power I shall rip reality in twain. Normally I would not need to anyway, I find this plane rather dull but my mate took on physical form himself. He does so every so often, he loves the lower life-forms, however when he does he does not know of his true being. This time he was born as a Time Lord destined for great and terrible things. I kept an eye on him as he grew and changed and made his way as a man. But time was not kind to him and he grew lost and lonely and so I began to form my own avatar. He often takes companions on his travels, he needs a pack to look after and to look after him and his packmates are often young, female, and human. So I orchestrated the conception and birth of Rose Tyler. But I could not be born with her or I would lose my higher knowledge. So I watched over her, guiding her, tugging the strings of Fate and time as need be…and then I left her own for two years, just two bleedin' years her time and she had almost bollocks'd it all up!"

The meeting place rumbled and storm clouds had gathered above them.

"Why did you leave her?" Clara asked carefully, fully prepared to grab the teapot and wake herself up should this Bad Wolf woman get violent. Even though she had yet to rule out the possibility that she was merely having one very odd dream.

"My mate was in trouble," Bad Wolf growled out, "His kind this time 'round had descended into war and madness. It took all my time and energy and attention to get him through and out alive. However, he had lost his family, his planet, a life, and his ship had been torn to her base coral."

The storm above swelled threateningly.

"And the girl, Rose Tyler?"

"Dropped from school, took up with a bastard named Jimmy Stone and once or twice contemplated suicide."

"Wait, what?"

"Rose Tyler was never met to travel the roads she did in those two years and somewhere deep inside she knew it and she knew she needed to leave…she just didn't know how. I thank the Universe and my colleagues for instilling in her empathy, compassion, and even guilt. Eventually she stopped toying with the concept and ultimately rejected it, deciding that everyone must be unhappy with life on some level and it was a part of living. She did however kick Stone to the curb, moved back in with her mother, and got a job at a department store in London…Not the life I planned but it worked…" Bad Wolf shrugged, finally taking a sip of her tea though her lips still hadn't moved to speak, before sighing sadly.

"However, I could no longer deny my mate his companion. He was old, he was hurting and alone. He was darker than I ever seen him. Rose was supposed to meet him at the beginning of his tenth life, a pretty boy body and seeming so very human, human enough to love her and for her to love him; however he needed her urgently and so I tugged their threads together. He was neither young nor was he pretty in the traditional sense and he was alien. Still I wove them together and she got through to him…"

Clara listened in rapt silence. It was a soap opera, it really was a bloody soap opera.

**Part Two: **

Days later, when he finally allowed himself to think of something else other than Rose and their family, he wondered how he managed to land, dress, and get to her without forcing a regeneration by accident.

As it was he was completely sure that the TARDIS had been driving, he looked like a madman, and it was by sheer luck he didn't regenerate.

He could hardly keep from shaking. Rose, Rose was out there waiting for him. Impatient he dug into his emergency stash of clothes under the console and threw something, anything on. The shirt from Five, the pants from Four, a tie from Two, the leather jacket from Nine, and a pair of his new favored type of shoes.

As soon as the TARDIS landed he was out the doors, rushing to the front doors of the manor house they were at.

The woman who met him at the door was another shock to his system, "Jenny."

Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter, was alive and right in front of him. Without thinking he lurched forward, drawing her into a tight hug.

"Dad?" she questioned, muffled by his chest.

He didn't respond, reaching out to trace her timeline. Hearing her double-heartbeat. She was alive and well and healthy.

Then came another shock, a little redhead running up and asking, "Dad? You alright?"

Letting Jenny go, he fell to his knees, "Amelia?" It couldn't be…no, it couldn't be. He had finally snapped, that had to be it. Yes, he was just hallucinating. But he liked this hallucination so far so he smiled. He had Rose and Jenny and Amelia…This hallucination was fine by him.

"I go by Amy," she told him with a pout. She couldn't have been more than ten years old.

He opened his arms and she flew into them.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured into her hair. Sorry he lied, sorry her Rory had been killed again and again, sorry that she had been kidnapped and he hadn't realized until it was too late, sorry her daughter had been stolen, sorry she had been tormented and tortured, and sorry she had to choose.

She pulled back, looking up at him, and said, in a voice very much like that of adult Amelia, "It's alright Doctor, Clara and Bad Wolf saved us all. Time has been fixed. All is as it should have been." She shook her head, saying, in her childish voice, "Whoa. That's a rush."

Eyes widening, he lifted Amy onto his hip and charged through the doorway yelling, "ROSE!"

Amy held on for dear life.

"Quit yer yellin'!" _her_ voice replied irritably as heavy footfalls began.

He heard the giggling of a young child and then she opened. She was carrying a little boy. However, the fact that the Doctor noticed was that Rose was heavily pregnant, as in, 'unable to run, looking about ready to pop' heavily pregnant.

Instinctively he put Amelia back onto her own feet and took the younger boy. Who was identical to him, literally identical to him, down to the last follicle.

Younger…Oh! The meta-crisis clone! Wait…Why was he so young then? And where was Donna…oh… oh no...

"I'll explain," Rose promised, "After you tell me where you came from."


	4. Junior Headmaster The Kids Take Over

**Junior Headmaster**

**Disclaimer: **_**The Harry Potter Series is not mine, Harry Potter and all related characters and/or concepts are trademarked and copyrighted To JK Rowling. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Notes: **_**Very AU. Voldemort was stopped in Year 4, no Horcuxes, only Death Eaters and unnamed extras died. Sirius has been cleared and is Harry's guardian. Good!Logical!Dumbledore, Good!Weasleys. Smart!Logical!Poltically Savvy!Harry**_

**Prologue:**

It all started simply enough. Somehow, in his First Year, Harry had gained a reputation as a fair mediator. Students would come to him when they needed an unbiased judge. He was fairly good at it; the Dursleys had beaten out any thirst for violence he may have had and he always preferred to talk issues out anyway. So, aided by Ron, with the pureblood perspective, and Hermione, always the logical one, he did as asked. Little did they know they were setting up something grand.

Second Year rolled around and things changed slightly with the atmosphere. Ron became the Counselor, the one the students could go to for an ear. Harry and Hermione were still advisors but with Dumbledore being temporarily retired and Hagrid sent to Azkaban for no good reason Hermione had delved into the world of Law and was also often seen helping the new Headmistress with the piles of paperwork. Harry, hoping that if he wasn't about that the kids would still go to the other two, receded from the public eye and instead began to review the protections on the castle and grounds, hoping to find the weak point the perpetrator was exploiting. He found not one, but several and realized that the castle had been crippled for decades. He contacted the Goblins of Gringotts and paid for the upgrades from his own pocket. Thus ended the Heir of Slytherin's rampage as the wards caught a possessed Ginny Weasley opening the Chamber of Secrets. The beast was slain and the body rendered for anything usable. The funding was put into the school budget.

Also caught was an illegal animagus, the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew, and thus the true betrayer of the Potters was found. Sirius Black, previously incarcerated for that and the murder of Pettigrew and thirteen muggles, was released and as Harry's godfather took him away from the foul Dursleys. Snape, the foul-tempered cruel Potions' Master of the school, was also forced to flee as his Dark Mark reacted to the wards.

Third Year was the easiest yet. No monsters or Dark Lords anywhere near the school. And yet more divisions appeared. Gringotts was now going through Harry to deal with the needed paperwork for the school; Hermione was the one to double and triple check everything he was going to file, handled his schedule and Ron's, and kept a book on magical law on her person; Ron was becoming more independent in giving advice to those that spoke with him. It was during this year that the House-Elves gifted them with a suite of offices. Each had their own but they were interconnected by door and Floo.

And their personalities shone through into the offices. Harry's was semi-Spartan; sparse furniture and not much clutter. On his desk sat a bowl of muggle jelly-beans, which he was wont to offer to visitors. One could often find him staring out the window of his office that gave an unmatched view of both the lake and Hagrid's Hut. On an empty wall hung a very large Hogwarts banner. His amazing owl, Hedwig, had a perch in his office because he had found that people would often calm down while petting an animal. He favored a muggle fountain pen, seeing it as a much updated quill, which was always within his reach.

Hermione's was a private study; the walls were lined with books on Magical and Muggle Law. Her furniture was wood, lacquered to almost black and very rigid. While she stuck to quill and parchment, she also had an old fashioned, metal typewriter. Tea, with milk and sugar as options, was always on offer as were fresh fruits and nuts.

Ron's was…cozy was a good word for it; homey and welcoming there were overstuffed armchairs and beanbag chairs and low tables. There were always homemade sweets from Missus Weasley waiting to be gobbled up and an assortment of muggle candies for the Muggleborn who were homesick.


	5. Young Justice Strays

**Strays**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Young Justice and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I also do not own Batman, any other **__**characters and/or anything else from those comics. Those are copyrighted and trademarked by DC Comics; I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Prologue:**

It was a well-known secret that Batman, the unholy avenging angel of Gotham's darkest nights, had a soft spot for children. A very dangerous soft spot. Dare harm a child and he would make you suffer. That, combined with his inherent desires to help those less fortunate than he, to stop children from suffering what he had suffered, and the soft spot for strays of all sorts led him to adopting one Dick Grayson, the last living Flying Grayson and now Batman's partner, Robin.

But he was the only stray everyone knew about. Secretly Bruce Wayne had collected orphans of Gotham and of crime itself. Dick was only the first, the eldest.

After Dick, a year after actually, came one Jason Todd. At nine years old Batman had found the boy trying to make off with a Batmobile tire. His mother had abandoned him while he was an infant and his father, desperate to provide for his son, had become a henchman for Two-Face. That, predictably, didn't end well and the boy was left to the streets as an orphan. So, Batman had gassed the boy, settled him into the passenger seat of the Batmobile, and headed home with him. A few calls to Gotham Child Protection Services, some well-meaning bribes lining the pockets of the right people, and Jason Todd was now legally a Wayne.

Timothy Drake, the next to join the Lost Boys as Dick called their motley family, was at least a legal adoption. His parents, new money but great friends of one Bruce Wayne, had died when their jet took a nosedive into the Atlantic Ocean. This left their adorable but quite intelligent eight year old in the hands of his godfather, Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne managed to hush up the adoption, tucking the grieving boy away into the Manor where he had people who could understand what he had gone through and help him through it.

Next had come Stephanie Brown, six, the daughter of a two bit Rogue who had died at a crime scene. So, it went along that Batman had dropped her onto the doorstep of Wayne Manor where Alfred Pennyworth, the lone Butler of the massive property, had discovered her not even seconds after Batman had left her. Taking this discovery to his Master it was inevitable that Bruce Wayne adopted her too.

Then came Cassandra Cain. Discovered at a League of Assassins crime scene Batman had scooped her up while he worked to find that although she was only four she was as decent a fighter as Robin and could not speak a lick of any verbal language. He had, after retrieving all the evidence he could from her, made to pass her off to Black Canary; Cassandra screamed bloody murder, hid in Batman's seemingly endless black cape, and could not be coaxed or forced from his person. Three guesses as to where she ended up.

The last to join their merry band was Damian Wayne, son of Batman and an Assassin. He had been passed from Cheshire of the League of Assassins to Artemis of Young Justice with a pedigree and explicit instructions to pass him onto Batman. After DNA testing confirmed the boy's heritage the two year old was welcomed with open arms.

Unfortunately Bruce Wayne/Batman was a very busy man, working two very different shifts and although he loved his children, for they were his no matter what DNA or paper said, dearly he almost literally had no time for any fatherly pursuits beyond making sure they were each still breathing and in one piece day after day. And Alfred, despite the very real possibility that he was God in human form, was getting up in years and couldn't corral all five non-vigilante children at once. So this led to yet another secret, in the day to day life Dick functioned as the Dad of the house. Bruce had not meant for his eldest to take on the role but he was already such an attentive and helpful big brother and things had happened that required Batman's attention to the point that by the time he had realized what was happening it was too late. And traumatized children could be highly disturbed by changes in the status quo.

At least Dick had a so called Team Mom on his side. It wasn't a secret that Dick had developed a crush on Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, nor was it a secret that said feelings were returned and that the two boys were now dating.

The Wayne children had accepted the speedster as a mother figure of sorts, even going so far as to call him 'Walma' which seemed to be some unholy union of Wally and the word 'ma'. After his introduction to the family it was he the children turned to for the more emotional parts of growing up. Dick, although not quite as emotionally damaged as Bruce/Batman by the murder of his parents, was still a little too distant for his younger siblings to seek for emotional support.

However, for all their dedication they too were starting to have problems corralling the kids. Something had to give.

In the end it was the biggest Secret of all.

**Part One:**

"_Walma_!" Stephanie whined as Wally wiped some invisible dirt from her face as they waited for the teleporters to warm up.

"Just wanna make sure you don't look like you're a spoiled brat..."

"Yeah," Robin, for he was costumed so there was a difference, "Bruce nearly had a heart-attack about this so we don't need to make him any angrier, or worried. Got it. Okay folks, line up now, Cassie, Steph, hold onto my hands. Wally, you've got Damian and his stuff handled right?"

"Yeah, I got 'im."

"Okay, go first,"

"Right." Wally and Damian left through the portal.

"Tim, Jason, you go next."

"Fine." Jason rolled his eyes, but Tim was a little timid, "Are yo-"

"C'mon you pansy!" Jason grabbed his younger brother by the collar and dragged him through the portal.

"Ready girls?" Robin asked his sisters cheerfully.

They both shook their heads in the negative. He smiled softly, he remembered being terrified of the Zeta Beams when he first used them. In fact, he had clung to Batman like a baby monkey for the first several trips, "Want me to carry you through?"

Instantly Cassie was on his back, hiding beneath his cape and holding on tightly. Stephanie was in his arms, holding onto his uniform.

"Next stop, Mount Justice..."

The entire team was assembled, hanging out and munching on goodies stocked by the Martian Manhunter, although they knew to stay away from M'gann's stash of Gofer Cakes. And even though they knew who was coming it still gave them a shock when Wally appeared, pushing along a stroller with a black haired, blue eyed giggling baby boy.

Wally paused in the living room, setting the stroller's brakes, before bending over and picking the child up and then setting him on his feet. Quickly Wally put a harness and leash on the child before letting him toddle away, incidentally towards M'gann who looked about ready to give out that squeal that most women do when confronted with infants of any species. Instantly she scooped the boy up, gushing about how adorable he was. Damian stood under the incessant stream of baby-talk quite well, instead fascinated by her green skin and the good feelings washing over him like a tidal wave.

"Hold this." Wally gave the handle part of the kid leash to Kaldur'ahm before easily folding the stroller up and placing it out of the way. As he was doing so Jason and Tim arrived, Tim crying out for 'Walma'.

Wally zipped away, coming back almost instantly while holding the hand of a very annoyed nine year old and carrying an eight year old. He was reprimanding the elder child, "Jason Todd Wayne! How many times have we told you not to bully him! You are so lucky Dick didn't see, or Alfred or Bruce. You better grow up young man or the Robin mantle will skip you to go to Tim!" (The Young Justice team was quite shocked to see the class clown rebuking anyone.)

"No fair!" Jason protested, "I'm the next oldest! I've been training way longer than he has! He hasn't had to survive on the streets like I did! Robin is _**my**_ _right_!"

"Donning a Bat-mantle isn't a right, it's an honor," Wally clamped down on that entitled line of thought straight away, "One that you don't seem mature enough for. Now, see that corner over there?" Wally jerked his head to indicate the corner he was talking about as his hands were full, "You're gonna stand in it for nine minutes and think about why it isn't right to pick on younger kids."

"But-!"

"I'll can double that and tell Dick, Alfred and Bruce. And you know what Dick and Bruce will do."

Jason scowled but nodded, going to stand in the corner. Wally looked to Tim and softened, "Hey, let's go get some ice for that eye, and candy bar...Deal?"

Tim gave a watery nod, sniffling, and they headed to the kitchen, just as Robin and the girls arrived.

"See? Wasn't so bad was it?" Robin spoke to the girls he was carrying. Each one shook her head but stayed close to him as they entered the living room. Minutes later Tim and Wally appeared.


	6. Young Justice: Dependents

**Dependents**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **

_**Rating**_**: T**

**Prologue:**

She stared at the toddlers. Toddlers that used to be teenagers.

Stupid evil demon boy. Stupid spell. Stupid team. Stupid Wally…

"Robin has safely been transferred into Batman's custody," Kaldur'ahm entered the room, smiling softly.

"What about those three?" she demanded, pointing at the three toddlers.

Kaldur'ahm frowned, "They have been put under our care…J'onn cannot take care of M'gann without exposing them both, Wallace cannot be entrusted to his parents…"

A low, angry but almost protective growl ripped from her throat; if that bastard laid one more hand on Wally she'd rip out his organs, through his nose, slowly.

"Barry cannot take him in without exposing them both and possibly Mister Garrick," Kaldur'ahm continued. He had heard the growl but let it pass without comment, "And as for Conner…"

Artemis growled that same growl, louder and it was definitely protective this time; another bastard of a dad. By god if Big Blue wasn't invulnerable he'd have had the shit beaten out of him, multiple times, by Young Justice, for how he was treating Conner. She'd lead the assault.

She sighed, "Fine."

"Zatara explained that they will go through an abbreviated childhood, that it might last a year or more. However Wallace and M'gann may have some memories of their true selves…"

"What about…?"

"He is a blank slate."

Artemis nodded.

**Part One:**

The doors chimed as the trio stepped into the Wal-Mart store. Each teen grabbed a cart and a basket.

"C'mon Conner," Artemis lifted the toddler and set him into the seat of her cart. The dark haired child submitted to her whims silently, glancing around carefully.

He didn't remember anything. Nothing at all. True, he remembered how to speak, in an awkward way befitting his toddler mind and body, but nothing else. The woman and man with him now had told him his name was Conner Kent, that he was a very special person, that they were named Artemis and Kal, and that he'd always be safe with them. They had two other kids, an annoying boy who could move really fast and a nice but odd looking girl, both about his age. He had learnt that he was a super-kid, just like someone called Superman, and had to be careful because of that. Although he did like the woman and man…they were nice…

The other two kids stayed home with more adults but Conner had been brought along. (_Privately the Justice League, Artemis and Kaldur'ahm saw this spell as a chance to give Conner a semi-normal, if not very short, childhood and hoped that doing so would leave him a better adjusted teenager once the spell wore off. And so to that end he was going to be smothered with attention and socialization…_)

"So," Artemis looked at the list she held, "divide and conquer?"

Kaldur'ahm shook his head, "No, it is better that we remain together…"

"Fine…" she rolled her eyes, "So where to first oh fearless leader?"

"The kids are our main concern, so we should do the shopping for them first…"

"Alright."

And all was fine, until two little grannies drifted over and began whispering loudly to each other; "Getting younger and younger these days…"

"So many young lives ruined…"

"Probably became intoxicated…"

"Definitely not the father," they eyed Kaldur'ahm, "look at the skin difference…"

"Probably abandoned—"

"Bastard children are so—"

"OKAY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Artemis had had enough and left Conner with her comrade, "Listen here you old nags; first off Conner's not my kid. My friend and me are caring for him and his cousins because their parents are messed up. Second, even if he was my kid you don't know me or him so you shouldn't be assuming anything. Thirdly you definitely shouldn't talk crap where the kid can hear you. EVEN IF I DID GET DRUNK AND KNOCKED UP IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HIS FAULT HE WAS BORN SO DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ANOTHER APPARENT FAMILY OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HUNT YOU DO—!"

"Artemis," Kaldur'ahm put a hand on the archer's shoulder, "that is enough. You have made your points—"

"Not ye—" she snarled, eyes narrowed and on her targets.

"Yes, you are done here…You are scaring Conner…"

She whipped about, ponytail cracking like a whip, the change in her bearings startling even Kaldur'ahm, and spotted Conner cowering in his seat. "_**Conner!**_" she rushed to him and pulled into a tight and close hug. He buried his head into her shoulder, still crying as she rocked him.

"Madams," Kaldur'ahm spoke lowly, to the two older women, "I think it best you move along now. Artemis is distracted as is Conner..." The two little old ladies wisely took his advice. Conner had calmed to sniffles but stayed on Artemis' hip, holding onto her with the strength of an adult man, while she had an arm wrapped about him.

Kaldur'ahm noted this with interest, especially when she began an easy conversation with their charge and managed to get him to reply in more than monosyllabic replies, but remained quiet. The female archer had always intrigued him and this was definitely a new aspect of her personality. So he wanted to observe. He had seen her 'mothering' Robin, helping Kaldur'ahm to get the bird and speedster under control or making him take things easy when he was feeling ill or injured, but then again they all had a soft spot for the Batman's young protégé. He was the smallest of them after all; it seemed like the only one who didn't outright intervene was Conner but the clone did his fair share to make sure their young teammate was safe. (_The only one who placed higher than Robin on the clone's list of important people was M'gann.)_

But this...Artemis was being outright _**maternal**_.

"Do ya think you can walk for a little while hon?" she asked Conner gently after some time of carrying him around. (_Kaldur'ahm blinked; did she just call the child 'hon'?_)

Conner reluctantly nodded and she set him on his feet but kept hold of his hand and shortened her stride to allow him to keep up. And so they continued shopping, with Conner picking out the things he wanted when he was allowed to.

Thus was the next problem. They had been picking out sleepwear for the children. For Wally they had picked out a Flash themed set, a Hot Wheels set, and a GI Joe set. For M'gann they had chosen a My Little Pony set, a Barbie set, and a kitty and puppy printed set. For Conner, well he chose for himself and herein laid their problem. He had chosen a Batman themed set, an animal themed set and...He had pulled down a Superman themed set. He looked at it; he felt sad and couldn't understand why.

Artemis and Kaldur'ahm were looking over bed-sets when Conner began bawling. They jumped, turning to find Conner sitting in the middle of the aisle and sobbing like his puppy just died.

"Conner," Artemis knelt before him, "Conner, what's wrong?"

He pointed at the pajamas. Artemis picked the set up, her face paling as she turned to Kaldur'ahm, whispering furiously, "I thought he wasn't supposed to remember!"

Kaldur'ahm joined her on the floor, replying softly, "Rejection by a parental figure does do its' fair share of damage, perhaps his subconscious mind remembers..." Kaldur'ahm reached forward to pick Conner up, pulling him close, "Conner, Conner, listen to me," Conner calmed to sniffles, watching; Kaldur'ahm smiled, "We will never leave you, we will always care for you. You do not have to worry about us abandoning you. So please stop crying."

Conner nodded and hugged Kaldur'ahm, a hug that Kaldur'ahm returned in equal measure.

They wrapped up their shopping trip within the hour and the trio headed home, to face the toughest mission of their lives; dinnertime with three toddlers.

**Part Two:**

"I'm gonna so kill that little—_**URGH**_!" Artemis threatened as she scrubbed the ceiling clear of spaghetti sauce and meatball pieces. Kids loved spaghetti and it was an easy meal to make. Unfortunately it could also get messy and Wally had yet to learn the concept of not throwing his food everywhere in his haste to eat. M'gann had yet to figure out how to use human eating utensils and Conner was having trouble controlling his strength. End result; food _**everywhere**_.

"The boys are clean and occupied by the television; a show called 'Pokemon'," Kaldur'ahm entered the room, drying himself off slightly, "M'gann is waiting. I shall continue to clean up..."

"Yeah, good luck with that," she scowled as she stepped down from the step ladder, handing him the sponge mop as she passed him. She rolled up her sleeves as she headed toward the bathroom. She found M'gann still covered from head to toe in food. The green Martian looked so tiny and vulnerable that Artemis softened, the scowl slipping away. She knelt and smiled, "Are you ready to get cleaned up M'gann?"

"Yes Artie." M'gann replied. Her guardian winced internally at the nickname but smiled, "Great, can you get undressed?"

M'gann nodded and began undressing as Artemis ran her bath, keeping the water temperate but not hot.

"Ready?" Artemis asked. M'gann nodded and held out her arms for Artemis to pick her up. Artemis picked her up, lowering her slowly into the tub while checking for any signs of discomfort from the heat. M'gann hit the bottom and Artemis let go, reaching over the child's head to grab a bar of soap and a soft sponge. She lathered it up quickly, beginning to wash her de-aged friend firmly and yet gently. "Tell me if I start hurting you…" she implored the child, being unused to caring for someone else's hygiene. Skin cleaned they moved onto the sticky, meaty red residue matting scarlet hair. She lathered her charge's head in William and William's shampoo, scrubbing the soap into the skin and skull, making sure to get every hair covered and cleaned.

Once spotless she plucked the girl from the tub and set her on her feet, beginning to dry her with a fluffy towel. After a good rub down, a slight dusting and some patting, Artemis brushed M'gann's hair out and put it into a ponytail and then braided the ponytail. Then she dressed the girl before letting her out to go watch television with the boys so Artemis could go help clean the kitchen. Or salvage it.

Unfortunately this meant they had left the three kids alone, without any supervision. Had it just been M'gann and Conner things would have been fine. But they also had a young, rather untrained, Flash in the mix.

It all started, as it was wont to, when Wally got bored; when Wally got bored things got destroyed like a tornado came through the place. So, bored with television Wally wanted to explore. But he didn't want to go alone, the cave was big and kind of scary, so he tried to get one of the other two to go along with him. Conner and M'gann both told him no.

"Kal say sway ut." Conner argued, "So we sway ut." M'gann nodded her agreement.

"But this show boring!" Wally said back, "I bored. Go look."

"No thank you." M'gann replied, a bit more mature than either the metahuman or Kryptonian clone due to her Martian biology.

"Be shush!" Wally bit out at her, "You gwirl! Gwirls give cooties. I no talk you!"

"Say sworry!" Conner stood up, seeing M'gann begin to cry.

"No! Gwirls icky!" Wally argued, "Gwirls no feel like bwoys!"

"She nice! She no icky!" Conner told him angrily.

"She gwirl, she icky. All gwirls icky."

"Artie gwirl and she not icky!"

"Artie not gwirl," Wally rolled his eyes, "Artie mom! Moms not gwirls!"

"You swupid." Conner snorted.

"Say sworry!" Wally demanded.

"You first!"

What happened next would be hotly debated for years afterwards, all that could be known for certain was that Kaldur'ahm and Artemis were busily cleaning the kitchen when they heard a bang, an explosion, and then crying. The two teens looked to each other before dropping their things and racing to the television room. There they found chaos. The television was shattered, the couch torn up, and the three toddlers bruised and bawling

"_**I am never having kids**_." Artemis declared resolutely, and caught Kaldur'ahm nodding in agreement from the corner of her eye, before going in.

Hugs and kisses and a couple Band-Aids were administered, apologies were extracted, and then the kids were put to bed.

It had been decided, earlier in the day, that the kids would be kept in the same bedroom and the teens would sleep on an inflatable mattress in the same room. Kaldur'ahm's room had been chosen as he, being the leader, had the largest quarters. Wally and Robin's beds had been moved in, taking the place of Kaldur'ahm's own bed, which had been moved to Artemis' room just to get it out of the way, and pushed together. It was dressed with a standard Queen sized fitted bed sheet, with a fitted rubber covering beneath it just in case, a matching loose sheet, three matching pillow cases, and a thick Tarzan printed comforter.

(The Teen bed was covered in a green bed set.)

They tucked the kids in and told them a story (which was more trouble than it was worth as Wally still didn't believe in Magic and felt the need to argue every point. But honestly they were doing it more for Conner than the other two). A few more kisses and hugs, wishes for sweet dreams, they plugged in a couple night lights, and let them to fall asleep although the door was open part way.

Kaldur'ahm and Artemis then returned to cleaning. Then collapsed to their bed.

**Part Three:**

It was a bright, sunny, clear, and cool day and so Young Justice had gone to the park. M'gann had disguised herself quite well, as a child that could be passed off as that of Artemis and Kaldur'ahm. Wally wore a bracelet that blocked his powers as did Conner.

"All right," Kal knelt before his de-aged friends, "You must remain secretive about your abilities. You may go anywhere within the playground, as long as Artemis and/or myself can see you. You may not talk to adults you do not know without Artemis or myself beside you. Do not follow any children beyond the playground. If a child or adult asks you to follow them you are to politely say 'No thank you' and return to me or Artemis and tell us. You are to be polite and kind to the other children, if we find that you have physically or verbally harassed another child we will be greatly disappointed and will be forced to take corrective actions. Do you understand my instructions?"

The three nodded; "Very well," Kal smiled, "enjoy yourselves."

The children took off; Kal stood up, looking around, "Where did she go?"

Artemis was spying on a woman who was sitting on a park bench, watching a redheaded child. She was sure it was her sister, Jade, but had yet to see her 'off-duty' since the older sibling ran away from home years ago. Besides, she was pretty sure that Jade did not have a child…was the kid a new assassin being raised from birth? The blonde eyed the boy. Something in her told her she knew him but she couldn't place from where. She never dealt with children before this de-aging fiasco.

"Art," Jade drawled, rolling her eyes, "you know I can see you, you never really were good at hiding from me…"

Artemis sighed in frustration before dropping from her perch, "Off duty?"

Jade nodded absentmindedly, examining her nails, "Yeah, you?"

"You could say that." Artemis took a seat, "The boy?"

Jade smirked, "Now, now, Artie where's the fun in that? You do know him however…"

Artemis studied the boy, the truth dawning on her, "_**Roy!?**_"

Jade sighed, nodding, "De-aged by a damned demon…"

"Why do you have him?!" Artemis demanded.

"He de-aged during a fight," Jade explained, "He was in the middle of the League. I couldn't stand by and let a kid get killed-I do have some morals you know-so I grabbed him and we ran, settled in Hawaii to wait it out…"

"How old is he?"

"About seven, we think," Jade smiled grimly, "he does remember bits about everything though, any idea how long it'll last?"

"About a year maybe more," Artemis sighed, before asking, "Sister Secret?"

Jade looked at her warily, "How old are you?"

"C'mon Jade," Artemis said seriously, "you promised…"

"When we were like eight and four!"

"C'mon!"

"Fine!" they did the complicated handshake and made the vow they had devised when they were young.

"Young Justice has been de-aged." Artemis told her quietly, "Only me and Aqualad are at our right ages…"

"But why does that bother you?" Jade asked confusedly.

"Because," Artemis sighed, "Only Batman can or will take care of his protégé. Kid Flash would expose his entire group if given up to them, besides his father is abusive but thankfully it's his uncle that has the speed…"

Jade had growled lowly and almost angrily at the information that the boy's father was abusive but Artemis continued, "Miss Martian's powers aren't really developed yet so if she reverts to her Martian look she could expose the Martian Manhunter. And for Superboy, Superman's a deadbeat."

Jade's eyebrow went up slightly, "Do tell."

Artemis grimaced, "Superboy's a clone of Superman, one created without his permission and to be used as a weapon against him. So he doesn't want anything to do with 'that thing' as he calls Superboy. He couldn't even give Superboy a real name, MM finally gave him one."

Anger flashed through Jade's veins, "Let me get this straight," she hissed, "Superman, the Big Blue Boy Scout, the holier than thou, how-dare-you-even-think-badly, with the father's I'm-so-disappointed-in-you stance, he who fights for truth, justice, and the American way, calls his own kid a 'thing'?!"

"Yep," Artemis nodded, "Sad thing is Superboy is now only a year old in real time, he was grown to sixteen in a test tube. When the boys finally freed him from Cadmus he went up to Superman, wanting acceptance and Superman ran! Flew off! Tail between his legs! And every time he tries to make contact, get help with his powers, which you and I both know can be world ending if abused or misused, Superman still runs! Hides! Finds excuses!"

The anger Artemis felt, the fury she felt at the situation, was mirrored in her sister.

"How dare he!" Jade began ranting in Vietnamese, Artemis joining her.

And then suddenly a little boy came running up, "Artie!"

"Conner! What's the matter?!" Artemis asked quickly, alarmed.

"Nothing. Miss you!" he gave her a tight hug before running off again.

"Superboy?" Jade asked quietly.

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, thank god he doesn't remember anything about being a teenager or a clone and nothing about Superman…."

Jade smiled, "Good, give him a good year of childhood."

"That's the plan."

"Miss Jade," a small voice spoke and they looked down to see Roy, yawning and rubbing his eyes, "can we go home? I'm tired…"

Jade smiled softly, standing up, "Sure Roy, c'mon…." she dug about in her pocket to retrieve a card which she gave to her sister, "This's our address, come by soon…" the assassin scooped up her charge and they disappeared.

Artemis would have followed except for the fact that her own charges called for her to join them. With one last look Artemis did just that.

**Part Four:**

She had just gotten Robin to sleep, the kid had some lungs. It was rather unnerving. He was so quiet at his normal age but at the age of six months he was a screamer. Damn Batman for needing them to babysit. Six hours. God sakes, it took six hours!

She turned to find Conner sitting against the wall. She was surprised that he had stayed through the wailings. His hearing was even more sensitive than Kaldur'ahm's and the Atlantean had needed to leave Robin because of the screaming. How had he stayed? She scooped him up, leaving the make-shift nursery as not to wake the infant Bat.

She carried the sleeping child (how in the world he managed to fall asleep through _**that**_ she'd never know) to the bedroom they all now used, except for Baby-Robin, and tucked him in. She was about to leave when he whimpered, causing her to turn back to find him looking at her, big eyes and all; "Don't weave…" he whimpered, "You no bad man, don't weave me…"

She dropped to sit on the bed's edge, "What bad man?"

"Bad man hates me," he replied sadly, "wants me away…"

"Do you know the bad man's name?" she asked, a sinking feeling in her gut.

He shook his head, "He sway I bad, he sway I not real. I alone. Always. Forever."

"Oh Conner," she shook her head, "You'll never be alone, and you're definitely real and not a bad person."

"I break things," he argued, "No lie! I bad, I break things!"

"No, you're still just learning. Like M'gann and Wally. Now, this bad man, what does he look like?"

"Me." Conner replied, "He me. I him. But he bigger. Blue. Red. 'S' with yellow."

'_Superman_' "Conner, I promise you're nothing like him. Nothing. Nobody but him hates you and he's an idiot anyways…Now, go to sleep and kick his ass if you see him again…"

"Okay…" she waited until he was deeply asleep before rushing out silently. She had an idea, "Kal! We need to talk. Now." She went sliding on the smooth cave floor when she tried to stop in front of him. But her socked feet wouldn't allow that and so she slid, into Kaldur'ahm who had turned to look at her. She hit him, finding that he was firm in his spot and that the collision did not move him an inch in any direction. So she hit him, face hitting his chest, before her legs tried to crumple beneath her. Yet he had gently grabbed her biceps and helped set her right asking, "Are you okay Artemis?"

"I…I think I just hit a cement wall…" she said vaguely, slightly dazed, "what do they feed you in Atlantis? Protein? Steroids? Rare Candy?"

His lip quirked into a smile, "No, you did not hit a cement wall. I eat a balanced diet similar to the perfect diet for humans. I do not focus on meat alone, I am not a sports star or a bodybuilder, nor am I a Pokemon. Now, what was the idea that required you to run…?"

"What…" She shook her head to clear it, "Oh! Right, duh. Okay. It hit me, Superman's not exactly one of a kind is he?"

"Obviously…There is Conner, Krypto, and then…" he trailed off as it dawned on him. They had been such morons to focus on getting Superman to help Conner when there was, "The Supergirl, of course; I had forgotten all about her…" he face palmed.

"We all did." Artemis reassured him, "And I'm betting good money that SuperAss hasn't told anyone on his side of things."

"Yes," Kaldur'ahm nodded, "I would join you on that bet. I will request a meeting with her through Batman and Black Canary. Perhaps she could help Conner, and do something about Superman…"

She smiled, "Great," before looking around, groaning, "Where're they?"

Kaldur'ahm put a finger to his lips and led her into Conner's room, showing her that both redheads were asleep, before saying softly, "Conner's room is soundproof and it was time for their naps…"

"So," she whispered brightly, "we're free?"

He nodded.

"Race ya."

When Batman arrived later to collect Robin he found the two teens asleep on the pull out sofa, collapsed together and deep into the lands of Nod. The great detective frowned; perhaps he should rethink the arrangements…

**Part Five:**

Wayne Manor was very large, very large, and they were surprised by the fact. They were equally surprised to find out that The Batman was really Bruce Wayne, that Robin was Dick Grayson, and that he invited them to live in his Manor until everything was back to normal.


	7. Skyrim: A Hero's Diary

Real Author's Notes

This is my first foray into writing a story as a diary. The character is based partly on my own Skyrim character.

There will be elements not common or found in the game itself, but are logical expansions of things found in the game or with mods.

I am disregarding the _Dawnguard_ expansion but using _Hearthfire_.

For information I have used the Game itself, The Imperial Library, and the TESLore community on Reddit.

I would love feedback on this one as it is basically an experiment. Please enjoy.

Editor's Notes

My mother told me stories of my grandmother as I grew. How she was a noble woman, a champion of the people. How she was the Last Dragonborn and how she defeated Alduin the World-Eater.

I did not believe the stories, nor did I believe that my grandmother was still walking amongst the living. I was wrong.

My grandmother appeared to me within a dream one night. She had finally left this mortal plane for Sovngrade. Still, she was not content.

"Audhilda," she spoke to me, "Daughter of my heart. My time is over, but still I cannot rest…"

"Grandmother!" I cried in horror, "What do you need of me to rest peacefully?"

"Find my camp, to the North of Lakeview Manor. You shall find my body, cremate it and then spread my ashes to the winds. Then, find my journals. My body will hold the key to the attic of Lakeview Manor. Publish my words so that all shall know the journey of the Last Dragonborn, Altmer daughter of Skyrim."

"I will Grandmother." I vowed.

"Wake up."

I awoke, gathering my things and setting out before day break. I found her, just as she told me, and burned her upon a pyre before spreading her to the winds. Still I was not done; I had her key and so journeyed to my ancestral stead, Lakeview Manor.

It was cold and unlived-in, my Nordic ancestors having grown and left upon their own adventures centuries ago. Thus my Grandmother became a nomad once more. Still, the key turned in the locks, and the ladder still led up to the attic. There, just as she had said, were her journals.

The following journal is her first journal in Skyrim. I have not edited it for ideology, voice, grammar, or content. These are purely my Grandmother's thoughts.

The tenth of Morning Star, Sundas

I am trapped in Skyrim. I was traveling into the region when I was captured along with rebel forces and a horse-thief. I do not remember exactly what happened but I awoke in a cart, headed to be executed in Helgen , a small city.

I spoke with a Nord man who turned out to be the Ulfric Stormcloak. Had I not been bound and had I not been incoherent I most likely would have killed him myself. He, the rebel leader, has cost me family! And those rotten Imperials thought I was aiding him! I spit upon him and his kin!

Still, I was bound and incoherent, possibly from a blow to my head, and we were heading to our execution. Still, as long as I could see Ulfric Stormcloak die, I'd willingly die as well.

Imperials were overseeing the execution, following a list. They called forth the names of the prisoners, only to find that I was not upon their list. The man spoke, asking me my name.

I drew myself to my full height, announcing, "I am Elanande of Dusk! I am granddaughter to the Champion of Cyrodiil, granddaughter of the Nerevarine of Morrowind!"

"She's not on the list," the man told his commanding officer, after musing that I was escaping the Thalmor.

"She goes to the block!" the woman bit back.

The horse-thief panicked and tried to escape, but he was shot and died.

The man with the list told me he would see that my body is returned to my homeland. We were led to the block where a Priestess of Arkay blessed us.

A idiotic Stormcloak interrupted her, walking to the block, saying, "For the love of Talos shut up."

He went to the block first, spitting at his executor, "Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

Though I detest the Stormcloaks I must envy them for their bravery when faced with death. I had heard many stories of Nords fighting against impossible odds so they may have an honorable death. However, to see such attitude in person, it's fascinating…

He laid his neck upon the block, a flash of sunlight and metal and the dull thud of such meeting the stone block, and the head fell into the basket.

"Next prisoner," the Captain shouted, though everyone paused as a low rumble echoed.

"It's nothing, next prisoner!" I went to the block, kneeling and placing my head upon it. And then suddenly, there was the great beast. A black dragon unlike anything I had ever seen or heard about.

Panic broke out as it roared, seeming to warp reality to it's will. I was hit by the sound fully, my sight going blurry and my hearing becoming muffled. I fell, as I had stood up from before, to my knees. And then suddenly I heard shouting, a man calling my name. It was the Imperial with the list, calling for me to follow him.

Without hesitation I did so, cursing the Nordic gods and all the Daedric Princes. I follow him through a battle, into the Keep of the town.

"We should be safe, for now, but we should keep moving," He said as he bolted the door as if that would fend off a dragon, "Here, let me get those bindings off you…"

"Who are you?" I demanded, standing at a distance. I was already working to loosen my bindings. My Mother had hired an expert Thief, a Khajit by the name of Swift-Silent-Stride, to teach me the thieving arts. In return Swift-Silent-Stride gained a pardon for accidently killing a mark in a botched burglary. I loosened my muscles, preparing to dislocate my weaker shoulder in order to be able to swing my arms over my head.

"Hadvar, from Riverwood." He replied carefully.

"Why would you help me," I asked, concentrating on making my work inconspicuous, "When you seemed agreeable to executing me though I wasn't on your list."

"I was against that!" he bit back, "But the Captain is my superior! I must obey her!"

"Of course, such blind loyalty is honorable." I managed to dislocate my shoulder and swing my arms in front of me. Quickly I healed myself, before burning away my bindings.

I shouldn't have, because the use of magic made me dizzy but I was stubborn. We were in a garrison so I began looking for supplies, finding some Imperial light armor and a shortsword.

(_Note to self: When healed, head back to Darkwater Crossing to find my supplies. Report my unlawful imprisonment to the Embassy at first chance._)

I cursed my luck; I am not quite a warrior and had been lax on my studies of the sword during childhood. I could only hope what I did know was enough. Without speaking to the human I ventured forth, only to find my passage impeded by an iron gate. I found the lever, the human being useless. Quickly we headed deeper into the tower, picking up some potions, and dealing with those cursed Stormcloaks. I looted their bodies, finding bows and arrows and some small amounts of gold.

Then the spiders came, apparently there had been a nest of them under the keep. I hate spiders. Still, I dealt with them, the human getting in my way, and harvested their venom. A little further on, we encountered a bear. I killed it, skinned it, and continued on.

Soon we came to an opening, outside of Helgen.

"It's not safe for us to travel together," The human spoke, "I thank you for your help. If you're ever in Riverwood look up Alvor, my Uncle. He'll help you. Goodbye." And he left me.

Frustrated I headed after him, concluding that he was probably heading towards a town or outpost. Which meant there would be supplies and maybe a courier service.

Pushing off exhaustion and ignoring my aching muscles I trudged through the detestable weather of Skyrim, fervently longing for the warm climate of Dusk. Thankfully the nearest civilization was fairly close and I entered the town. I followed the human into a home.

I dropped my things and sat beside the fire, warming up. Suddenly a bear pelt blanket was wrapped about my shoulders and a mug of mead was pressed into my hands.

"Papa says I'm too friendly with strangers," the female child spoke, "But you seem alright. I'm Dorthe. Who are you?"

"A very unhappy Altmer woman," I scowled.

"Why?" she looked at me, "Drink the mead, it'll warm you up."

I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the golden liquid suspiciously before tipping my head and drinking; it burned down, making me cough, "I am not supposed to be here," I told her, "I'm a scholar, I was supposed to be studying Nordic ruins, searching for information on a being called The Dragonborn…However, I was captured by Imperials who thought I was a Stormcloak. I was about to be executed as a traitor, was attacked by a bloody great dragon, and had to walk through Skyrim's wilderness in nothing but thin rags…and now I'm telling all my troubles to a child…" I sighed.

"If Helgen was destroyed then Riverwood has no chance. Someone has to warn the Jarl," Alvor announced.

"I'll do it," I muttered.

"What'a woman!" Alvor shouted heartily.

"But first, let's get you warmed up and fed," Sigrid said warmly.

So now I sit, wrapped in pelts, next to the dying fire, beginning a new diary in a gifted book, with a gifted quill and ink. My ancestor once said that our blood is divine, that we are the Divines' chosen line. If only she could see me now…

The Eleventh of Morning Star, Morndas

I was preparing for my journey to Whiterun. Today I sold off my loot, making a pretty coin off it. Dorthe and Sigrid helped me create a pelt cloak, one of a black bear pelt, to ward off the blistering cold. I have purchased a tent, the kind favored by caravans, and chopped some firewood.

However, when I entered the Trader I found a woman and a man arguing. Apparently a family heirloom had been stolen and as such they had been experiencing a spate of bad luck. The woman, Camilla, had wished to track them down herself or, barring that, hire someone. Her brother, Lucan thought it was a lost cause.

Cursing my innate curiosity I asked what was going on. Somehow I was roped into agreeing to retrieve the 'Golden Claw'. However, they did give me a map of Skyrim and a Blue Mage's Robe so I don't freeze to death on the way to Bleak Falls Barrow. I headed back to Alvor's, gathering my things and explaining that I was to be back in little under seven days, weather permitting.

Before I left Dorthe tugged on my sleeve, "You need to line your boots with fur. It's to stop your toes from falling off from the cold." I raised an eyebrow but did as she told me to, lining my leather boots with wolf fur.

The hike was easy, until a blizzard forced me to pitch tent and try to wait it out. However, Sven, the bard of Riverwood's inn, has given me a lead on my research. The Dragonborn has been memorialized in a song. It is a short one but still it's a lead, which he helpfully dictated the words of to me.

Apparently The Dragonborn is a mythic warrior, said to be able to control reality with his voice. Such is the Thu'um, or Shouting; an ancient Nordic art, few people can master it, least of all use it proficiently. Interestingly enough, there are rumors that Ulfric Stormcloak _Shouted_ the High King apart. That, along with the Dragon attack on Helgen, concerns me to no end.

I am hoping to get a chance to examine the Barrow, to take notes and copy down inscriptions I may find. Still, I am fearful. The ancient Nords were master necromancers, filling their tombs with Draugr; I pray that I do not have to deal with them.

Perhaps I shall write down my ancestry, in case I should die and someone else finds my journal.

We were a minor family, not too poor, not too wealthy for much of our history. A small estate and a reputation for powerful magicks kept us in the lower circles of nobility. We were purely Altmer, nothing special…Until my great-great-great-great-great-grandfather married a Dummer woman.

She came from an ignoble background, the daughter of two prisoners, released back into her native land when she came of age with nothing but the clothes upon her back and a paltry amount of gold. She was loosed upon Morrowind and no one took any notice until things began occurring about her.

A prophecy had foretold such events and that the one at the center of it all was Lord Nerevar returned to flesh and blood. A child, an 'outlander', born upon a certain day, to uncertain parents, under a certain sign would come to Morrowind and save her and her people.


	8. Forming Family Verser: Jack The Ripper

**Triple Threat in Whitechapel **

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter, any related characters and/or concepts belong to JK Rowling and/or Bloomsbury and Scholastic Publishing companies and/or Warner Brothers Studios. Likewise I do not own Doctor Who, any related characters and/or concepts belong to the BBC. Ripper Street and all related characters and/or concepts also belong to the BBC. I am a mere Fanfiction writer with far too much time on her hands.**_

**Spoilers**_**: Post Stolen Earth, no Journey's End, and AU where Rose and the Meta **_

_**stayed. Set after "Forming Family", "Tiny Traveler", "Procuring a Professor For Potter" and "Quite the Day". Post "What Use our Work" in the Ripper Street timeline.**_

**Author's Notes: **_**Nobody knows who Jack the Ripper was and we'll probably never know. So, don't firebomb my reviews with whining about who you think did it and that I need to edit to reflect your opinion on the culprit. I don't care. I am an amateur Ripperologist too. I have my pet theories and my pet culprits but I will not be using them. Rational reasons and human culprits go out the door as soon as you introduce Doctor Who to any crime. Got that? Good. Enjoy.**_

**Prologue:**

When asked later on about that Monday, Edmund Reid would admit that it had taken him by surprise and Bennet Drake would say that although it was a shock that he had never been more grateful.

Only Captain Homer Jackson would admit that he had been scared from his wits at first, that he had sensed something coming long before they arrived.

It had been a normal day, the smog of London blocking most sunlight and people rushing to and fro on errands. The prostitutes of the nighttime streets had slunk away minutes after dawn. The sound of hoof beats thundered as carts and carriages raced over the cobblestones of the street ways as merchants hawked their wares and haggled with customers.

The officers of H Division were already hard at work, dealing with the daily crimes that they always did when the doors burst open and a madman in a pinstripe suit and wild hair came striding in followed by a young woman. She was dressed properly at least.

"Hello," the Madman spoke cheerily, "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose, and we're here to talk to Inspector Edmund Reid."

"Whatever for?" the desk clerk asked, eyeing them.

"We're here to help with the Ripper Case!" the Doctor announced.

That got things moving.

**Chapter One:**

**An Hour or So Earlier**

"Outside these doors lies Victorian London," the Doctor spoke seriously to his small task force. Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Martha Jones-Smith, Donna Noble, Barbara and Ian Chesterton, Sarah Jane Smith, K9, Ianto Jones, Harry Potter, John Dawlish, Evelina, Adrianna Luckworth, and The Brigadier all stood in the console room, properly costumed for the period. K9 wore a specialized gadget that projected the appearance of a normal dog. Each stood ready, waiting for their assignments.

"A dark and dank and rather dreary place," he continued, "You are not to draw attention to yourselves, we're running a huge risk just being here and if you see the Queen run in the other direction, no hugging or kissing people without permission. You've all been inoculated for the diseases of the era but other than that we're all very vulnerable here. Alistair, you, Ianto, and Mickey will be working exclusively in the TARDIS, our ground control. Jack, please behave here, you'll be working the pubs. Rose and I will collect Inspector Reid and after that we'll decide what we'll do…" he frowned, "Martha, I'm sorry but you'll have to act as our coroner."

Martha paled but nodded.

"Donna, back up Time Lord." The Doctor continued, "If something happens I need you to get me and Rose out. If that isn't possible get the TARDIS to safety and look after Harry, Jenny and Brion."

Donna scowled but nodded.

The Doctor then looked at the women in his group collectively, "We also might have to bait the Ripper," a soft murmur spread through them as they each nodded their consent, "We'll do all we can that it won't come to that and if it does we'll do all we can to ensure safety but there is no promise. Someone may get hurt," he let out a sigh, "but we'll do all we can and you're all capable, tough birds." He smiled wistfully, "I am proud of each and every one here. Human, Time Lord, Fact, Wizard, Robot. I take only the best with me you know." He grinned maniacally, "and you, my friends, are the best of the best. The all-stars of my companion roster."

Some blushed, some laughed, most cheered and he found himself in the midst of a very tight large group hug.

Once the tide receded, freeing him, he gave a very large grin, grabbed Rose's hand in his and said, "Wish us luck."

They rushed out the door, only to meet with…

"Doctor, so good to see you again." The woman spoke with a slight hiss but her voice was pleasant. She was tall and dressed as a noblewoman, wearing a veil that obscured her face and white gloves over her hands.

"Have we met?" The Doctor asked.

"This will be the first time in your timeline," the woman spoke, "but not in mine. My name is Vastra…" she lowered her veil, revealing…

"Silurian," the Doctor hissed, fingering the Sonic, "What finds you here? Why did you phone us?"

"I live here of course," Vastra spoke in amusement, "I aid the humans by acting as a detective, dealing with alien troublemakers before they become noticeable enough to attract your attention, helping the human law-enforcement officers." She frowned, "The Ripper is taking more victims…extraterrestrial refugees. I cannot handle this alone. All my usual methods have failed me…"

"Alright," Rose spoke up, glancing at the Doctor, "We're here to help. You want us to fetch the Inspector right?"

"Yes, I doubt he'd be receptive to someone of my…background."

"Fine, just head into the TARDIS. Don't touch anything and we'll be back."

**Simultaneously**

Inspector Edmund Reid was already swamped, despite it being only early morning. Sergeant Drake was running late and his American was nowhere to be found. Another apparent Ripper victim had been found and the press, leeches that they were, was already at his door demanding answers he didn't have. Abberline was bound to show up soon enough, demanding to be allowed to lead the new investigation; the department was still a man down as no one had the heart to replace Constable Hobbs yet.

Combine that with a night's sleep filled to the brim with nightmares and the general feeling that a storm was approaching left Reid in a pretty foul mood.

When Sergeant Drake finally appeared he was still half-asleep and yawning.

"Sergeant Drake," Inspector Reid's voice was irritable and promised retribution for an incorrect answer, "Might I inquire as to why you are arriving late?"

"Nightmares sir," Drake replied with hesitation, "bloody nightmares, kept me up all night sir…"

Part of Reid felt sympathy, most of him felt irritation. "My office, now."

Drake bowed his head and did as bid but just as the door to the office was about to close Captain Jackson had decided to show up, absolutely drunk.

"Storm's a-comin' Reid," the American slurred, "Somethin' big an' nasty."

Reid glanced up at the heavens, looking for support from the god he lost faith in before barking, "Office, both of you, my office now!"

Jackson wavered but staggered towards the office. Just as the door was about to shut behind him the doors to H Division opened yet again and a madman in a pinstripe suit and wild hair came striding in followed by a young woman. She was dressed properly at least.

"Hello," the Madman spoke cheerily, "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose, and we're here to talk to Inspector Edmund Reid."

"Whatever for?" the desk clerk asked, eyeing them.

"We're here to help with the Ripper Case!" the man who proclaimed himself to be the Doctor announced.

That got things moving.

Reid moved forward, hand sticking out, "I am Inspector Edmund Reid."

"Of course you are!" the madman surged forward, shaking his hand enthusiastically, before squinting and saying, "Funny, I remember you being shorter, bit rounder too…"

"Doctor," the woman, Rose apparently, warned, "Saying too much…"

"Right, right," the Doctor nodded, grinning and bouncing on his heels, "perhaps you'll agree to follow us to our home?"

"You said you have information about the Ripper case…" Reid tried to egg the madman on.

"Not here, Inspector, not here," The Doctor spoke with a twinkle in his eyes, "gather your most trusted men and follow us to our home and we'll explain…"

A split second decision, Inspector Reid nodded, "Sergeant Drake, Captain Jackson, with me."

"No guns," The Doctor spoke suddenly, perhaps catching a glint of Captain Jackson's favored gun on his belt, "absolutely no guns, I can't stand guns." He was no longer a grinning madman, being serious and stern. There was no hope of anyone sane disobeying him.

Jackson, still very drunk, looked about to argue but Drake was quicker, removing his guns and then stripping his comrade of his. The desk clerk took them, along with the sole gun of Reid.

"Much better." The madman was back, a happy buffoon. He took his companion's hand, holding her almost scandalously close, and announced one word, "_RUN!_'

With happy laughter, giggles, and secret sharing smiles the two took off at a full out run. The three Victorians scrambled to keep up but manage to do so.

They were led on a merry chase through the streets and narrow alleyways. They finally were led to a bright blue upright box with the words 'Police Box' decorating the top.

The madman was leaning against it, grinning, "You passed your first test…"

"I beg your pardon!" Reid blustered angrily, "I do not know who you are…"

"He's the Doctor 'course." Rose spoke cheerily as she exited the box; she held the doors open, "Go on in." She had a grin on her face that looked predatory, anticipatory.

Still drunk, Jackson did as bid, pushing past her roughly with a slurred, "Ma'am." and swore wildly as he saw.

Drake charged in after him, pushing Rose aside, and he too began swearing, sounding even rougher with his Irish accent.

Rose stepped aside for Inspector Reid. He respectfully took off his hat before entering and found himself in a place he had not been expecting. As he gaped the Doctor came to his side, slinging an arm around his shoulders, saying, 'We're not from around here, you see…"

"'ow on God's green earth's 'is—It's-it's—"" Drake demanded, words falling him.

"The TARDIS contains a pocket dimension," Rose spoke with pride, "An entire city, bigger even, in this one little box…"

"What—?"

"We're alien time-travelers…" the Doctor continued cheerily, "This's our ride, home, and our friend. Me and the TARDIS have been together for…oh, about eight hundred years, give or take a few centuries that might no longer count."

"Now, ya see. We've a friend that lives in this Time," Rose picked up the thread of the story, "You might even know her, the Masked Detective, and she's an alien too…"

"I beg your pardon Madam Tyler," a feminine voice interrupted, "I take offense at being called an _extraterrestrial_." Out stepped Vastra, sans veil, "I will have you know I was born upon this planet long before your ancestors ever even dreamed of coming down from their trees." She sounded more motherly than offended though, as if chastising an errant child.

"I apologize, that was indeed the wrong term to use," Rose apologized primly, "What I should say is that she is not human…"

**Chapter Two:**

"What in the world…" Reid was the most coherent of the three, staring quite rudely.

"I am a Silurian, Homo-Reptilian." Vastra spoke grandly, "My kind was the precursor to yours…My name is Vastra. At some point you will also meet my wife, Jenny Flint, she's human. I have no need of your close-mindedness. The Ripper has eluded your grasps as well as mine. He is claiming more victims…"

The men paled, but Vastra continued, "Victims that will not be missed by you humans, extraterrestrial refugees…"

"Re-refugees?!" Jackson demanded, suddenly sober.

"Yes, war is not a human concept by far," The Doctor spoke darkly, "This planet, Earth, is a haven for those who need one. Most refugees are decent people, not unlike Humans. Some are criminals, Vastra here deals with them in this time…"

"But they've no one to protect them," Rose spoke up sadly, "Not yet, not for a while. We do all we can…But we can only do so much…"

Reid looked darkly, at Vastra, "I do not understand your story nor why they are here but if they reside in Whitechapel then these refugees can always rely on my men for protection. Sergeant Drake."

His subordinate spun to face him, "Yes sir?"

"Promotion, you will be the liaison of H Division to Madam…Vastra was it?" Vastra nodded.

"Right, you will work with Madam Vastra, Sergeant Drake. I will give you the manpower needed to help our…otherworldly neighbors…You will see to their protection, housing, employment and the education of their young."

"Reid, we're underfunded as it is," Jackson spoke up reluctantly.

"We'll cook the books then, take pay cuts," Reid spoke curtly, "The people of Whitechapel must know that they can trust us regardless of their…birth origins…"

"No need for such illegal measures," Vastra interrupted, "I am very well off and would be happy to donate the funding as needed as long as you meet my terms…"

"Terms…?"

'Yes, most importantly that you will shield them from the Queen and her governments…"

"Humans aren't ready for contact yet," The Doctor explained as his mind skipped a year ahead and into a different country altogether, "Within a year her Majesty will form a

secret taskforce tasked with the protection of the realm from…_foreign_ invaders…But they take a horrible line, 'Not human? No rights.' And will torment and torture the innocent."

The men were pale once again and Jackson looked sick.

"Agreed," Drake spoke with a voice of steel, "We'll keep 'em safe, smuggle 'em out if we hafta…"

"Excellent," Vastra spoke, "I would also wish for you to employ several of the men as constables on this…taskforce of yours…"

"Would be a good idea," Drake agreed, "Takes care o' some o' the unemployed and 'm bettin' they don' trust us humans much do they?"

"Unfortunately," Vastra replied sadly, "most humans we reveal ourselves to fear and hate us, seek to harm us and our families…"

"And Ripper," Drake growled, "the bastard's takin' advantage o' that isn't he?"

"Which is why I asked for help…" Vastra nodded, "We have the new victims waiting in their morgue, full replicas of the human victims waiting and they have their own coroner waiting…"

"However," The Doctor stepped in, "First we're going to give you three a full examination, cure you of whatever you're carrying, inoculate you against our diseases, and repair whatever injuries you've suffered…" he paused, "Our doctor is a woman, from the future of about a hundred and, oh, thirty years from now…Can you accept that?"

"Sure." Jackson spoke with a shrug. Reid and Drake nodded their agreements.

"Brilliant, if you'll follow Rose she'll lead you to our Medical Wing…"

They did just that, respectfully following the woman as she led them through a small maze of halls.

"Martha!" Rose called as she ushered the men into the bay, "Nix the calming draughts and retcon."

A woman came walking out from some sort of cupboard; her eyes were kind and determined but the fact that stood out most was…

"A Negress is your surgeon?!"

"You've a problem with that?" Martha snapped, eyes narrowed.

"Nope," Jackson replied cheerily as he hopped on an examination table, "Owe my life to a negro. Best shot in the troops…"

"Can't say much," Drake added, "'m Irish…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Reid decided.

"Good," Martha smiled, pointing to three hospital gowns, "put those on and we can start…"

She moved off, muttering blasphemy about the fashions of Victorian Era women under her breath.

Jackson immediately began stripping down, putting aside his clothes as he went. Drake followed suit, although much more sedately.

Reid sighed, a great puff of air expelling from his body, with resignation and began undressing.

Elsewhere, Martha readied the machine that would cure them of all their ailments, the problem being that she had to calibrate the strange little thing for species, gender, time period, and relative age. And to do that she had to twist and turn a multitude of very old fashioned dials to the right points and then find the right frequency.

"What're you doing with that daft old thing?" Donna's voice floated to her.

"It's a—" Martha replied absently.

"I know what it is you silly twit," Donna sounded irritable, "but I—I mean he built that blasted thing back in his third body! Why in the world aren't you using the updated version?"

"Look," Martha turned about, almost overbalancing in the Victorian costume she wore, "Just because you have all his memories doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm stupid. I'm still your senior in Companionship."

Donna snorted, coming into the cupboard and reaching over Martha's head, "I can and I will when you're being daft…I mean, honestly, using that thing. A machine built using an old telly, duct-tape, gum, and paper-clips…" she pulled down a case, setting it on a low shelf, "When you can use this," she revealed a gleaming white machine, "All the way from the forty-ninth century, courtesy of Captain Jack."

Martha nearly drooled, every 'doctor bone' in her body recognizing the new tool as a very important, very fun toy.

Donna smirked, starting it up. It looked rather like a very thin notebook, with solar panels on top of the casing. A wand plugged into a USB port.

"_Welcome To BioScan XXVIII._" The thing intoned cheerily, "_Please input your personal passcode._"

"I doubt he's change it," Donna muttered, typing in a word, "Yep."

"_Greeting THE DOCTOR,_" the thing greeted, "_Please enter species passcode._"

"Let's see here," another word was entered.

"_Calibrating BioScan XXVIII for HUMAN._" The BioScan intoned happily, "_Is this choice correct?_"

Another pressed button and then, "_Please wave the wand over a HUMAN._"

"There you go," Donna handed the machine over to Martha.

"Thanks." Martha nodded and left.

**Chapter Three:**

Once the Victorians were healed and inoculated they were led to the morgue by Martha.

"There're five canonical Ripper victims, all humans of course," she led them to the digital reconstructions of the victims, "In order of murder date, Mary Ann Nichols aka "Polly", Annie Chapman, the so called Double Event Elizabeth Strides and then Catherine Eddowes, and last known to history, Mary Jane Kelly." She pulled on gloves, that had a skeleton structure of wires and metals, and began to manipulate the hologram bodies, "As we can see, the brutality of the murders grew worse until Kelly's murder which found her nearly unrecognizable due to mutilations." The Hologram of Kelly rapidly changed, undergoing mutilations so severe as to be grotesque. The others followed suit, though to a much lesser extent. Strides was the only one not mutilated at all. Martha looked to Jackson, "Captain, if you will pull on those gloves," she pointed to a pair like hers, "You'll be able to move these images."

He nodded and pulled on the set, looking them over before attempting to move the form of Nichols. Well, really, he was trying to look into a laceration. The laceration opened easily, as if invisible instruments held it open.

"Don't ask, future information is need to know." An American voice sounded out, "Captain Homer Jackson! How are you you bastard?" Jack yelled out, coming into the room.

"Captain Harkness?" Jackson stripped off his gloves, dropping them, "You…you're…This is why you can't die then?"

A dark shadow passed over Jack's face before disappearing, "A friend tried to save my life," he explained diplomatically, "But she went overboard." Jack smiled tightly, "But she's my best friend…" he pulled on a set of gloves, "So, the Ripper case huh?"

Deeper inside the TARDIS Harry sat, in class. He was working on his Latin in a practice-book, both reading stories and then writing responses.

The TARDIS had created and furnished a proper classroom. Harry was of course the only student but she had insisted. Evelina sat at the teacher's desk, idly reading a book. She was not comfortable with leaving him alone after she was done actually teaching him so she often read while he worked.

Most of the time Harry loved the one-on-one education but sometimes he grew a bit lonely. Steven wasn't allowed to travel with them, neither were Luke or Tony.

He frowned, scratching his nose absentmindedly; perhaps he should ask to be put into a regular school…

Or, his eyes lit up, found his own…Yes, that was an idea… His mind whirled as he began plotting. A primary school for magical kids…In honor of his parents…

But then Evelina began gasping, eyes wide and glazed over as she suffered a vision. Harry instantly went to her, abandoning his work. Almost just as quickly Auror Dawlish arrived, along with Martha and everyone else.


	9. BB6-Rise of the Titans

**Baby Boomers: Rise of the Titans**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Young Justice and/or Teen Titans and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. It all belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life. **_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Previously On:**

"_So, shall we let the children form the Teen Titans? All in favor…"_

_The League members looked to each other; slowly, one by one they all raised their hands in favor of it._

"_**YEAH!**__" The Titans, now an official team, hooted and hollered and high fived, hugging. _

_Watch out JLA, the Teen Titans were in town and nothing would ever be the same._

**Prologue:**

"Today," Bruce Wayne spoke proudly, "we at Wayne Enterprises…"

"And we at Lexcorp," Lex Luthor added good-naturedly, smiling, "are proud to have jointly funded…"

"The next generation of heroes, The Teen Titans…"

"And to be able to build them their new base of operations…"

"Titans' Tower!"

The large T shaped building loomed in the background, on the small island in the San Francisco Bay, gleaming in the sunlight. Both the entire old League, sans Batman, and the Titans stood in front of it with dozens of reporters and camerapeople in front of them. (The current League was handling an emergency). Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor stood, representatives of their respective companies, ready to hand the keys and scissors to Robin for the boy to cut the gleaming red ribbon.

"It is with great pride…"

"And great expectations…."

"That we let Titans' Leader Robin…"

"Cut the ribbon and open the tower…"

"For use."

"And now, a word from the leader of the team!"

Robin stepped up to the podium, having to use a stepping stool because he was rather short. He looked to the assembled people and said, "Oh, wow." He let out a nervous cackle, before saying, "Dad made me memorize an entire speech I wrote for this but…um, right now I'm just having a flashback to that one math test nobody's ever ready for…the one you dream that you went to school nude for…"

The adults laughed, nodding knowingly, and he continued rambling, "Uh, okay. I have to thank San Francisco for agreeing to let a bunch of superpowered kids start a team and base it out of their city even though we're all really dangerous if we're brainwashed or anything like that. Uh, have to thank my dad for allowing me to train under Nightwing and Batman alongside his bio-daughter, my sister Helena, and allowing us to help form this team and for funding the Tower in part and then we have to thank Mister Luthor for funding the Tower too. Have to thank the Stone family for donating this island for our use. Um, have to thank the US government for allowing Miss Starfire to remain in this great country of ours and for not abducting her to Area 51 to experiment…Am I forgetting anything guys?"

His team looked to each other before shrugging and shaking their heads.

"Okay good 'cause I wanna stop talking now, thank you." And he stepped down from the podium, scarlet. Robin stepped up to the two businessmen and received the overlarge scissors from the men and, knowing that as soon as he cut the ribbon that the world would be watching his team's every move, sliced through the ribbon with ease.

The Titans entered their base to find the New League, waiting. With Kara.

"There will be rules." M'gann spoke.

**Part One:**

"Timothy?" Koriand'r spoke with hesitation as she floated into one of the entertainment rooms of Wayne Manor. The Titans were not allowed to live in the Tower, except for her and the Tower Supervisor Kara, but Mister Wayne, who was apparently Batman, had offered her free room and board in the Manor. She and Timothy had spoken about it and she decided that until she knew more about Earth culture and society that she would live at Wayne Manor and immense herself as much as possible in human routines and norms and customs and the language they used.

(Missus Wayne, Missus Lance-Queen, Missus Crock, Missus Lane-Kent, senior and junior, Missus Allen-West, Missus West, Missus Garrick, and the girls of Teen Titans had taken her shopping too, to cloth her as was the custom of the humans. That was an odd idea; Tamaraneans had worn as little as possible in the temperate, humid climate of Tamaran. And the cold weather of Earth did not truly bother her. However, if it was a human custom, one that appeared mandatory in human society, she would abide by it.)

Timothy was playing an alternate reality entrainment device with Don and Jason but immediately paused it, much to the annoyance of his friends, and asked sweetly, "Yes Kori?"

"May I go outside to view the gardens?" she asked softly. At home she would have not been allowed outside the palace without permission and an escort.

"Sure, you win guys." He put down his controller and stood up from his chair, saying, "Just let me get my coat and we'll head out…" she followed him to his room where he slipped on a heavy coat, sweatpants and some hiking boots. He then pulled on some gloves and a scarf.

"Okay, let's go."

The grounds of Wayne Manor were a winter wonderland but the garden still bloomed due to something done by Poison Ivy a few years back. Koriand'r immediately smiled and floated up high enough that she could view the entire garden from one spot. Tim smiled and shook his head. There he was bundled up for a blizzard and then there she was wearing a blouse, capris, and sandals without socks, grinning happily.

"Oh Timothy!" she exclaimed joyfully, "The flora of this planet is so beautiful!"

"You should see it in spring and there's a lot more than what we have here…"

She floated down, asking curiously "What is this 'Spring' you speak of?"

He smiled, scooping up some snow, "You see this stuff? It's called snow, it's frozen water crystals…"

"Similar to the water of the ocean?" she questioned.

"Yes, now water only turns to snow in winter, unless you're at the poles or very high up in altitude, because winter is so cold. If you look at other houses you won't see any flowers or grass and some of the trees won't have leaves. We only have flowers here right now because of something done by one of Batman's enemies a few years ago. But when the weather warms up, and the snow melts, what we call Spring, the flowers and trees will bloom and a lot of animals reproduce. We have four seasons; we're in Winter right now, next it'll be Spring. After Spring will be Summer when it'll get really really sunny and hot. And then it will be Fall, when things start cooling down and the plants start dying and then we're back in winter again."

"Fascinating," she said earnestly, "we did not have 'seasons' on Tamaran, it was always—'Spring'? Yes? When it is warm and plants bloom?"

"Yeah, that's spring. Some parts of Earth are like that too. Others, like the poles, are always in a wintery climate."

"Amazing!"

He smiled, telling her, "You do know that you don't have to ask my permission to come out here right?"

"Do I need to ask Mister Wayne?" she asked, almost horrified.

"No, no, you're free here. You can do whatever you want as long as you aren't hurting anyone or breaking any other laws."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded, smiling, "Yep." And then suddenly she had him in a bone crushing hug, having lifted him off his feet. "Kori-you're too-can't—" he began to turn blue.

"Timothy! What is wrong?!" she set him down, looking him over as he panted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…just remember what we talked about…about you being way stronger than humans and us being way weaker than you?" he wheezed, checking his ribs for breaks, although he knew they were most probably bruised.

"Yes but I do not…" she covered her mouth with a hand, eyes widening in horror, "I harmed you did I not?"

"No, no." he rushed to assure her, "I'm fine. But a few more seconds and we might've had problems with me not breathing."

"I see," she looked incredibly sad, taking his hands in hers, "please forgive me Timothy, I did not mean—"

"I know," he smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly, "you just have to remember your strength around us okay?"

"Yes, I will…"

"Great," he smiled wider, "Alfred should have some hot chocolate waiting for us. Or do you want to see the garden more?"

"Let us return to the house and partake of the heated chocolate beverage." She nodded and allowed him to lead her in.

Up in a window Don and Jason were making fools of themselves, mocking their friend and his seeming devotion to the alien princess. At least they were until gloved hands grabbed them each, by the ears, and yanked them away. The Baby Bat could be worse than the Papa one.

**Part Two: **

Phoenix politely knocked on the door of Nerissa's home, coming face to face with a solid wall of muscle that was her father. "Good morning sir," he greeted respectfully, looking up at the man's face instead of his chest which was at eye level, "Mother and Father said you wish to speak with me…?"

"Yes," Kaldur'ahm nodded, smiling softly, "come, let us retire to the backyard to speak."

"Of course sir."

Kaldur'ahm led the boy through his house and out the back door into an oasis.

"Sit down please." Kaldur'ahm stated, motioning to a hammock seat as he took his seat in another one. Phoenix did as told.

Once sure his guest was comfortable Kaldur'ahm began with the simple question, "Tell me about your name please…"

Phoenix gave a small smile, "My parents are...unique sir. Mother's a half-demon, scion of a terrible demon lord. My father was born human but contracted a terrible disease in his youth. His parents were able to cure him; however the cure had some…permanent side-effects. It turned him green and gave him the ability to turn into any animal he has seen, even just from illustrations in books. As such neither had a very high chance of having children with a normal partner, the success rate was estimated to be near zero. However, their chances of having children together were in the millionths. Nonetheless one morning Mother lost control of her powers and so they consulted the Monks of Azarath only to find out that I had been conceived. I was to be a part of 'Operation Next Generation Heroes'. Because of Mother's powers and how they work it was highly advised that they abort me…obviously they did not. When the children of 'Operation Next Generation Heroes' were abducted Mother had had a vision and so we retreated into another dimension. My name, Mother is Raven and so they wished to continue the theme and I almost literally rose from the ashes of their dead hopes so my name is Phoenix…"

"Your powers?"

"My powers hail from my demon blood and are tied to my emotions. However, thankfully, whereabouts Mother has to lock away all emotions, I only have to avoid extreme emotions. I can also shape-shift…"

_**Whist!**_ An arrow whizzed by.

"Where was that from Sir?"

"Nerissa's mother. And you've had visions…?"

"Yes, Nerissa and I seem to be fated. However I will not pressure her into anyth—"

_**Whist!**_

"Her uncle, continue please." Kaldur'ahm remained calm and focused.

"I will not pressure her into anything, visions are peeks into a future that could be and one must remember that everyone has free will and is entitled to use it."

_**Whist!**_

"Her grandfather. Please, I wish for you to understand that she is too young for anything serious," Kaldur'ahm spoke, "her mother and I have made many mistakes and one of them was becoming teenage parents. We love Nerissa dearly and so we do not wish to see her be forced to make those decisions at the same age we did."

_**Whist!**_

"Her aunt."

"I understand sir," Phoenix said.

"Now, I must ask. Do you love my daughter or do you merely 'like' her?"

Phoenix smiled softly, "Sir, I've loved your daughter my entire life. I merely wish for her to be happy and sa—" he jolted, his eyes turning stark white.

_A cave, dripping water, Nerissa in chains over a fire. A reptilian creature laughing as she struggled and sweated profusely._

Phoenix disappeared with a cracking sound, already calling his team, "All Titans report to the Tower, all Titans report to Titans' Tower. ASAP!"

The Titans dropped whatever they were doing and headed to the nearest transporter, in some cases still getting into their costumes. The quarter demon quickly counted each head, checking off each from a mental roster. Nerissa was missing.

"What's going on Nix?" Robin asked.

"Nerissa is missing." Was the reply as Phoenix slammed his fist onto a table and began trying to sense her.

Mia and Lian turned to each other, "You remember your half right?" Mia asked.

"Of course, you yours?" Lian replied.

"Duh," and they took off to a computer and began putting into a sequence of numbers.

Robin took off to another and began doing the same but with a different code and Helena followed, putting in another code.

Jason and Chris each began trying to establish telepathic contact…until the tower alarms began going off.

"What is happening?" Phoenix demanded.

"Robbery at the Bank of America." Laura responded, having hacked into the security cameras, "Three human males, teenagers by the looks of it. Armed, revolvers."

"Donna, Kori, Laura go take care of it," Robin dispatched them.

"Right."

"As you wish Robin."

"Okay."

The girls rushed out, Donna being lifted over the bay waters by Laura.

And all was calmly frantic until the alarms went off again, "The Cheetah's down in de Young's museum!"

"God fri—Mia, Helena go!"

"Sure."

"On it!"

More alarms.

"Gas main broken in the piers…."

"Lian! Jason!"

"Course."

"Keep looking!"

More alarms.

"Police chase, armed and dangerous suspect…"

"Don, Dawn!"

"Gotcha!"

Even more alarms.

"Hijacked jet in the city's air space."

"Good gods, what is it about today?"

"Chris!"

"On it!"

When the alarms started again Robin began laughing manically before looking to see, "Another robbery, single suspect. I got it…" And so he took off, launching a long distance, instantly retracting grappling hook into the city and letting it pull him over the waters.

The robber began running the instant he saw Robin who merely rolled his eyes and gave chase. Why did they always try to run? He surprised the Boy Wonder by bolting into a tower and up the stairs. His pursuer followed closely and they made it to the roof. The robber backed up to the ledge, looking over his shoulder to the ground below and then at Robin.

"Don't jump," Robin told him softly, taking in the man's disheveled appearance and figuring that the man might be homeless or else-wise living in extreme poverty, "look, whatever you've gotten yours—"

The guy jumped; Robin, horrified and having a grappling hook in hand to use, rush to the edge to find that the man had not plummeted to his death but had merely jumped to a much shorter building's roof. Robin sighed, backing up and taking a running start to jump onto the next building. And so began a rooftop chase that kept going up and down as somehow the robber managed to leap onto much higher buildings from lower buildings. Robin was dealing with a metahuman apparently. (This would actually explain how he survived such falls between buildings while not shattering both legs). And then Robin made a fatal mistake, misjudging the needed power to make the next jump. He fell short and so simply began falling. He reached for his retracting grappling gun to find it jammed. Well this was just perfect; he was such an idiot not to get the upgraded cape that could turn into a glider. He didn't dare call out to the team because the various fliers were on important jobs themselves.

Over at the Bank of America the three girls had just finished cleaning up the Robbers they had been sent after. Starfire had taken a light pole and wrapped it around all three to hold them tight until the police arrived. She had been merely chatting with her comrades and the patrons of the bank when a strange chill went down her spine and she felt the need to get to Robin. Not one to ignore her instincts, indeed part of her warrior training taught her to follow her instincts; she ran out of the bank and took flight, heading in a direction because she felt a pull. And then she saw him, halfway through his death fall. A burst of speed and she caught him, asking, "Are you injured Robin?"

He gave a sigh of relief, "Nope, thanks for the save."

"You are most welcomed," she landed and set him on his feet, beginning to run her hands along his form.

"Starfire what are you doing?" he was blushing brilliantly.

"I am merely ascertaining that you are indeed unharmed and not merely in Death's Delusion. Please, hold still so I may examine you accurately…"

"Um…okay…" he held still under her probing; when assured that he was intact she stood back and smiled with relief.

Phoenix appeared, "I found her." He grabbed onto them and teleported them with him. They came into a cave, finding the other Titans appearing just as they did.

"What's the bi—" Jason demanded but Donna slapped her hand over his mouth, gesturing for him to stay silent.

'_This is where Nerissa is being held_' Phoenix told them telepathically, '_we must be careful…_"

They all nodded and easily split into two groups. Robin and Helena acted as team leaders and each team had a speedster, a Lane-Kent, and one of the two warrior women. Helena's team, which was going to be sneaking around the back, also had Mia and Laura. Robin's team had Phoenix and Lian and was going to use a full frontal assault plan.

They snuck through the tunnels, using the telepaths to locate any living creatures.

Robin's team found a cavern and found Nerissa. She was still suspended upside down over a fire but had stopped struggling. Indeed she was limp, her eyes wide and blank and her skin was beginning to crack. She was being smoked alive!

"Release her you fiend!" Robin demanded of her captor.

"Demons have no obligation to you mortal Titans," the demon laughed, "You're too late to save your fishy friend!"

"Not yet." Phoenix had extinguished the flames and had cut down Nerissa to find that she was still alive.

"So it is true then, the witch has spawned…" the demon recited, "You win but remember, demons always triumph over men!" in a burst of flames it was gone.

"Good gods," Phoenix muttered, cradling Nerissa to him; with a simple spell he sent the others home and teleported Nerissa and himself to Paradise Island. Without much thought he raced her to the healing springs. Quickly he leapt into one, submerging Nerissa beneath the water…

**Part Three:**

"We can't handle this on our own," Tim spoke sadly, having gathered the team, "We need help."

"Why should we ask for help?!" Jason demanded, "All they'll do is put the training wheels back on!"

"Because I nearly died!" Nerissa replied, sipping her glass of water.

"Who cares!" Jason replied, "We all could die! It's part of the job!"

"We do not have to be foolish about the means of our demise," Koriand'r argued, "if we die by our own miscalculations then that is not an honorable death."

"You know what?! Shut it princess!"

"Jason!" Donna yelped as soon as the words left his mouth.

"What?! She doesn't know what we've dealt with with our folks!"

"She's just saying that you could end up on World's Dumbest!" Helena bit out.

"And she knows what it's like," Lian added, "Apologize! Now!"

"No way in hell! I'm not bowing down to—"

Jason was suddenly struck by an orb of black and collapsed and a purple orb emerged from his back and went to Phoenix who put it inside a crystal.

"Superbia," he said, looking at the now glowing crystal, "else-wise known as Pride. The first of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was the most vulnerable to the sin of Pride." Phoenix looked to his friends, "Comrades, I fear we are out of our league. Mother has informed me that we are dealing with hell itself now. If we continue along this path we are surely doomed. Mother and I are looking into our options but we may have to turn this over to the Justice League…"

"Seven Deadly sins…that's not good," Mia muttered.

"Pride, lust, wrath, envy, gluttony, sloth, and avarice…" Laura recited.

"Not good," Dawn repeated.

"No, not at all," Don agreed.

**Part Four:**

-Wayne Manor, Gotham City-

"Hey Kori," Tim called, knocking on the door to her room, "I have something for you."

She opened the door, confused, "It is not a holiday nor is it the day of my birth…?"

"I know," he shrugged off his backpack, telling her, "but I also know you want to learn so I got you some things…" he took out a small book, "this one's a dictionary, you can find what words mean in it."

She took it, flipping through it quickly and seeing what he meant. Her face split into a smile, "Thank you Timothy!"

"Not done yet," he smiled, he pulled out another two books, "This one," it was red, "will teach you about the government of America, and this one," the second was green, "will teach you about the American economic system…" He pulled out another textbook; this one was lime green and had a trio of soldiers upon it, "And this, this'll teach you the basics of modern history. Everything that has happened in the world since the sixteen hundreds and a short section on Ancient Greece and Rome and what we inherited from them."

She was smiling wider, "Thank you so very much Timothy, I shall enjoy them tremendously."

He smiled sadly, "I have to warn you…Humans have done some pretty bad things and have had some pretty bad people. We're not prefect but I want you to know that we are still evolving as both a species and as a culture and society. Most of us humans have learnt from the mistakes of history…"

"I understand completely," she nodded, "the actions of the one do not always speak for the thoughts of the many."

"Exactly." His smile brightened and he nodded, "Now, do you wanna start reading or do you wanna head down to the cave and spar?"

She smiled, "Let us spar and learn from one another…"

-West-Park Home, Central City-

"Li! Dad's on the phone!" Linda called as she and Wally wrangled the four year old twins Jai and Iris.

"Kay! Thanks!" Lian took the call in the relative peace of her bedroom, "Hi Daddy."

"Hey Sweetheart," Dick's voice replied, "How're the speedsters treating ya?"

"Pretty good, Jai and Iris are wearing Mom and Dad thin."

Dick's trademark laughter could be heard, "That's what happens when the Flashes reproduce…" he calmed, "Hey I wanna ask you about something."

Lian grinned, "Go for it Dad, she's been waiting for you for years. Stop being a coward, be a Bat and pop the question!"

"How d'ya—?"

"Dad, Grandpa Bruce trained me as a detective. I know these things…it also helps that I found the box and ring in your pants as I did my laundry, you always leave your clothes in the dryer; I swear if I didn't come over every three weeks you'd never get anything folded."

He laughed again, "Should've known, okay okay. I'm done being a 'coward'. I'm popping the question tonight. Now, how'd'ya do on that test of yours?"

"Aced it, helps that the teacher's my Dad and can tutor me at home… Dad's already called about it and he's real proud too. And he says he and Mom should be back home on Friday!"

"That's wonderful Li," Dick replied, smiling on his end, "And your Mom's coming in next week right?"

"Right on schedule," Lian nodded, "last time she said that I'm finally big enough to learn how to snap necks!"

"Um, that's good…" Dick shifted uncomfortably. Roy, Wally, and he had always been rather uncomfortable with Cheshire teaching Lian assassin skills.

"Don't worry Dad, I made her promise we'll use crash-test dummies and Uncle Lex promised he'll get us some to use."

"That's better."

"She still says I'd be a good assassin, but she'll always be proud that I'm a hero."

"Yeah. If someone had told me fifteen years ago about any of my future I'd've chuck them into Arkham."

"Yeah, cold assassin being a good mom," Lian giggled, "but that's the least weird thing about our lives."

"Got me there," he laughed and one could hear the door opening, "Oh! She's here!"

"Go on then and be a man!" Lian laughed.

"I will, goodnight Princess, love you…"

"Night Daddy, love you too. Good luck!" and she hung up, getting up and leaving the room to be nearly mown down by Jai.

"Li!" the little boy squealed as she caught him in an energy pen.

"Jai, you're supposed to be taking a bath," Lian frowned.

"All done!"

"So where're your clothes?"

"Umm, invisible?" he tried to look innocent.

"Nice try buster, let's go get you clean." And with that she marched to the bathroom with him encased in an energy pen still. Jai pouted. When she arrived in the bathroom she found her father, mother, and younger sister all trying to keep her youngest sibling in the bath and wash…

"Need some help?" Lian asked sweetly.

"Yes please."

"Okay," she plopped Jai into the water, constructing energy bars on the side of the tub so the twins couldn't jump out and speed away.

She then phased into her lantern uniform and leapt into the tub herself to help.

-Kent Farm, Smallville-

"That's a good boy," Chris was busy grooming his horse, a Clydesdale named Halle. Halle was pitch black, except for the S of white hair on his chest. He didn't use Halle for superhero work, only for leisure and parade rides, (the Super-clan was always invited to appear in Metropolis' many parades and they did take the city up on the offer to participate in the Veterans' and Memorial Day parades to be an honor guard for the veterans and family of the fallen). Everyone in their family had a pet anyways. Jonathan and Martha had their various farm animals, (they now ran a sanctuary for abused and abandoned livestock); Clark and Lois had Krypto, Laura had her cat Streaky. M'gann had a couple of cats, Kelly and Carrie; Conner had a German Shepherd Dog named Ragnar. Chris had Halle; Jason had a pair of Great Danes, Stian and Gullveig. Abigail and Aingeal each had a fish, Nicky and Sunny respectively. And to round it out Kara had Comet, a Kryptonian horse.

"Hey kiddo," Kara appeared from the stall next door, carrying Comet's tack, "Up for a race?"

"I dunno, what'd'ya say Halle?"

The horse neighed, tossing his head as if nodding and pawing the ground.

"Okay. Let us saddle up."

"Right, we'll be waiting by the apple tree." She walked on to Comet's stall.

"Kay."

Outside Jason and his dogs were helplessly lost in the cornfield, and it was fun.

Jason placed his pinkies in his mouth and whistled, calling, "Stian! Gully! C'mon!"

He heard one of them coming and turned around just in time to be knocked over by Gullveig. The sand colored dog stood on his chest and grinned down at him, before licking his face. (They knew their Master could handle their roughhousing). Jason laughed, "You got me." He began to pet her, shaking her head slightly only for her to plop down onto him. Stian, a black dog, came running, joining in on the dog-pile with enthusiasm.

-Happy Harbor Aquarium, Happy Harbor-

"Hey Venus, Hey Mars," Nerissa greeted the whales she cared for at the Aquarium. The two orcas clicked at her, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she leapt in with them. True to form she backed up, taking a running leap to dive headfirst into the chilly water of the whale exhibit. She surfaced, her gills flaring as she did so. The two great mammals dove and swam around her, beginning to do tricks. "Hey! Slow down!" Nerissa laughed as Mars nudged her, trying to get her to join in, "Alright, alright, let's surf!" Nerissa stood on Mars' head as he swam through the water at his top speed. With ease she leapt off, landing behind Venus' dorsal fin. For the next hour or so they played, doing various stunts until, "Isa!" Nerissa looked to find her mother on the platform, holding MacDonald's bags. Nerissa grinned and leapt off Venus to swim to the tank's side and clamber onto the platform, saying, "Thanks Mom."

Artemis smiled, "Figured I'd find you here," the two whales whistled and spewed water from their blowholes, earning a laughed, "Hey to you too!" They sat in the bleachers.

"Where's Dad?" Nerissa asked, tearing into her small Big Mac.

Artemis laughed, "In the shark tank, apparently Daisy tore into the turfing again."

Nerissa smiled wryly, "She's gonna drive him grey."

"Uh huh." Artemis nodded, still grinning, "But he's dealt with worse…"

"Uncle Wally?" Nerissa's eyes were bright with mirth.

"Uncle Wally," Artemis laughed, "now there's someone who could send someone to an early grave…"

"I can assure you I am not dead yet," came a voice, "Am I too late for a burger?"

"Dad!"

Kaldur'ahm smiled, taking a seat with his family, "Good afternoon my little mermaid, and my Queen." He pecked his wife's cheek, touching his daughter's cheek.

His girls laughed and passed him his food and so they sat and ate lunch happily.

"Incoming," Nerissa said wryly a second before Phoenix appeared to wrap one of his spare cloaks around her shoulders. He fastened the cloak and then disappeared. She burrowed into the cloak, sighing as warmth suffused her. She had been getting a chill, the wind unusually cold for Hawaii and she was wet from a polar exhibit, but had not been about to bother anyone about it. She then realized that it was stably warm; he had enchanted it to keep her warm in a way where she wouldn't dry out too quickly. Her parents gave each other worried, knowing looks but said nothing.

**Part Five:**

She heard him, coughing. And her new life fell apart. He was dying. He had the Illness of the Warrior. She wasn't aware she had frozen, until Mister Pennyworth inquired to her wellbeing. She looked at him in fury. Timothy was dying and he was asking about her?! He should be doing all he could to make Timothy's last days as comfortable as possible! But then she saw the genuine worry, the pity…She realized Timothy probably did not want her to find out, to grieve for him…So she nodded and excused herself, hurrying to her rooms and securing her chambers.

She politely declined the meals offered, instead fasting and praying for Timothy's safe passage to the afterlife. On day three her rooms were violated by Catwoman.

"Koriand'r," Selina said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Miss Kyle," she replied.

"What's with all the candles then?" a steel claw poked into the molten wax.

Koriand'r bit her lip, "I am supplicating X'Hal for Timothy's safe journey…"

"Journey?" Selina's eyebrow went up, "Where's he going?"

"You do not have to lie to me," Koriand'r spoke heatedly, "I am not a child; I know the signs…"

"What signs?" Selina sat down.

"Timothy has the Warrior's cough, he is dying…"

"What?!" Selina yelped before realizing that Koriand'r wasn't joking. She honestly believed the boy was dying. "Kori," she purred, "Koriand'r, humans get sick all the time. It's not usually fatal. He merely has some nasal and chest congestion, the cough is him getting the nasty stuff up. He's not dying, he just needs a lot of rest and fluids. We have medications to help alleviate the symptoms too. He'll be perfectly fine." The woman got up, "C'mon, he's been asking after you; you've got us all worried, especially him…"

There was a very loud, resounding bang as Koriand'r had wrenched open her door, destroying it, and sped out, down the hall, and into Tim's rooms.

She found him giving Alfred a hard time, "—or three days! What if she's sick too and trying to hide it? I have t—" he was trying to get out of his bed and the old man was trying to push him back into it…

"You have to rest Timothy," she voiced firmly.

He stiffened and turned to see her standing there, "Kori! There you are! What happened?! Are you okay?! Did you catch my cold?!"

"I am fine Timothy," she assured him, taking Alfred's place in getting him back into bed. He gave into her easily as she continued, "I am not ill nor am I cold…"

"No, the cold is a type of sickness," he explained as she tucked him back in, "It's very common. It's mild too but it's what I have. I'll get over it soon but then again I've been exposed to the germs—pathogens—all my life so I'm pretty immune and can fight it off. You haven't been exposed though so you cou—" he was getting worked up. He began coughing heavily. She calmly waited it out, not knowing what she could do to help.

"Timothy," she sat on the bed, speaking calmly once he was breathing, "I promise you I will not get sick; my people do not become ill easily. When we do it is a serious and fatal illness…" she blushed, "That is why you have not seen me for three days…I assumed the same held true for humans…I…I thought you were dying and that you did not want me to know so I was in my quarters, praying to the goddess of my people for your quick, comfortable, peaceful death and journey to the afterlife…I have seen many great warriors, like yourself, be broken by the wasting of the Illness of the Warriors and I did not wish to see you depart this life like that…I am—"

He laid a hand over hers, "Don't apologize, you had the best intentions in your heart in the situation you thought was at hand—" here he coughed heavily, and she found herself patting him on the back as gently as she could manage, before continuing, "—Thanks…but now let's make a new rule. We don't assume anything about each other. Culture, body, biology, anything. Deal?"

She nodded, "Deal."

Tim smiled in relief, sagging back into his pillows. He closed his eyes tiredly, wheezing slightly as he yawned.

"Perhaps I should lea—" she began to say, not wanting to keep him from recovering as quickly as possible.

His eyes shot up, "No!—I-I mean," he gave an apologetic, nervous smile, "I just really missed you Kori."

She smiled gently, "Alright. If I will not disturb you I shall stay…"

"Thank you…"

"However, you must rest." She stated firmly.


End file.
